


All For You

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Tony Stark is throwing a party just to see you again for the first time in years. (Modern AU!Tony Stark X Reader)





	All For You

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Happy said, pressing the tips of his fingers together, “You want to throw a huge party for a girl you haven’t seen in years... with hopes of seeing her and getting her to fall for you?”

Tony nodded with his arms crossed, his legs on the top of his desk, “Yeah, pretty much.”

“What kind of Great Gatsby kind of bullshit is that?” Happy threw his arms up.

“Jay Gatsby’s tactic worked out fairly well, okay? Aside from the part where Daisy ran over Myrtle and the blame fell on him; therefore, George killed him then himself. That part was a little rough, but I’m pretty sure that she isn’t married to a man with a mistress. At least I hope so.”

“How can you be so sure that she’s even going to show up to this party?”

Tony put him legs down and smiled at Happy, “Well, you see, Happy. That’s where you come in.”

“How the hell am I supposed to help you with this? Better yet, who is this girl?”

“You know your friend Y/N from that weird little book club thing I started to make you go to?”

“First of all, It’s not weird, it’s educational. Second, is she the reason you made me start going? I thought you were said you thought it was because you found out about my great love for books. I personally feel very offended right now, Mr. Stark.”

“Happy, I’ll make it up to you later, I promise. As of now, I’m going to need you to invite her and make sure she gets to the party. Understood?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Stark. You can count on me!”

**********

“No thanks, I’m not really a big fan of going to parties. I tend to be a bit more of a wallflower. Thank you for inviting me though. That was nice of you,” you said as you started to pack your things into your purse after the book club session had ended.

“Come on, Y/N. Please? I promise that you’ll have tons of fun,” Happy begged.

“I’m really sorry, Happy. Parties just really aren’t my thing,” you gave him a nod with a sheepish nod before turning to leave.

“Did someone say party?” Pietro said as he grabbed your wrist and reeled you back in, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Yeah, Happy here was just inviting me to some bigwig’s massive Roaring Twenties throwback party,” you explained.

“That’s right! You can come if you want to, Pietro. Everyone is invited,” Happy suggested, hoping that Pietro could get you to go.

Pietro raised a brow and looked back to you with a mischievous smile as he winked, “We’ll be there.”

“Great! Can’t wait to see you there!” He smiled and nodded, shaking Pietro’s hand before rushing off.

You glared at Pietro, and he smiled, kissing your forehead, “Don’t be mad at me! You know I love parties and I know that you love dressing up! Come on, it’ll be fun. We can dress up as Tom and Daisy Buchanan! You know you want to…”

You rolled your eye and sighed, “Fine. Only for an hour, though. I don’t think I can handle more than an hour of watching you flirt with other people while I sit somewhere else.”

Pietro pressed his forehead against yours and kissed the tip of your nose, “You got it.”

**********

Tony kept himself busy as he awaited your arrival, moving from one group of people to the next. He wanted to make sure everyone was having fun, so that the conditions were perfect for a seemingly fated meeting. As he stood at the stairs, smiling down at the partying people, that was when he finally saw you. Tony felt his heart skip a beat, and he started to make his way down the stairs, stopping halfway once he say that you had another man on your arm. He scowled and rushed down the stairs to find Happy over at the open bar. “Who is the guy she’s with,” he asked, turning him around before he got to take a sip of his drink.

“Who? Pietro? Oh, he’s her… actually I really don’t know what he is to her,” Happy said as he shrugged, “they look cute in their costumes though.”

Tony shook his head and brushed his fingers before taking a deep breath then strutting towards you. “Y/N? Y/N is that you?” He asked with a huge smile as if this was all a huge coincidence.

Pietro pushed you behind him and smiled at Tony, feeling slightly suspicious, “I’m sorry, but just who might you be?”

Tony offered Pietro his hand, “Stark. Tony Stark, and this is my party.”

“Wait, Tony?” You asked, stepping out from behind Pietro.

He smiled, opening his arms slightly to you, and nodded, “Hey there pretty lady.”

You laughed and gave him a big hug, “Oh my gosh! I had no idea that this was your party! How have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you since…” You trailed off and shook your head, feeling embarrassed.

“Since we broke up when I left for Europe? Yeah, it’s been a while,” he smiled at you, holding your shoulders, “you still look just as beautiful.”

Just then Pietro cleared his throat to interrupt the weird silence of you both looking into each other’s eyes. You laughed and stepped back to stand by Pietro, “Tony, this is Pietro Maximoff. He’s my-”

“I’m her partner,” Pietro finished your sentence for you.

“Partner?” Tony smiled, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Oh, stop it. Pietro is just being overprotective. He’s my best friend,” you rolled your eyes, smacking him in the arm.

“Yeah, and for good reason. You broke her heart,” Pietro glared.

Tony sighed and nodded, “Yes, I know. But worry not, Peter. I’m here to stay and I’d like to invite you to brunch on Tuesday, if you’re free.”

Pietro scoffed, “Oh hell-”

“Yes. Hell yes,” you interrupted.

“Great! I’ll see you then. Have a wonderful night,” he started to walk away then turned back around, grabbing your hand and pressing it to his lips, “maybe stay long enough to save a dance for me later.” Tony winked then walked away.

“You’re fucking kidding me right now,” Pietro growled.

“Come on. You owe me for making me go to this party,” you argued.

He slumped his shoulders and gave in, “Fine, but you and I are going to dance the night away.”

“Of course… Peter,” you laughed.

Pietro stuck his tongue out at you and took you by the hand, taking you over to the dance floor, “Show me what you got, Y/N.”


End file.
